<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumblr Smut Prompt: Locked Together by AWildJaxWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394610">Tumblr Smut Prompt: Locked Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildJaxWrites/pseuds/AWildJaxWrites'>AWildJaxWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Okay There's a LITTLE Plot, POV Katara (Avatar), Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, only to prove that Zuko was asking for it, slight praise kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildJaxWrites/pseuds/AWildJaxWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for Zutara to get locked in a basement.</p><p>Katara takes advantage of what is offered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tumblr Smut Prompt: Locked Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks for coming to get me.” Katara said as she slid into the passenger’s seat. </p><p>“No problem. I needed to get some things in town anyway.” Zuko replied, waiting patiently for her to buckle her seatbelt. </p><p>Even with the AC being on for his drive to the small airport, the sun in Ember Island was intense and Katara could feel herself still sweating. The fan was on high and a few loose hairs not plastered to her scalp waved like a haze around her head. </p><p>The leather seat was hot and Katara shifted, pulling on her jean shorts to cover most of her thighs. It didn’t help, as she had purposefully chosen this pair for the day. Her tank top deflated, sagging in opposition to her shorts and the straps kept slipping off her shoulders. After a few moments of futile tugging, Katara gave up and flicked her sunglasses down over her eyes before pulling out her phone.</p><p>“Have you heard from Sokka?” Zuko asked. He kept his eyes on the road, merging quickly onto the small road that passed for a highway here.</p><p>“Yeah, they boarded just fine.” Katara replied.</p><p>“It sucks they had to get a later flight. Especially since Toph isn’t coming in until tomorrow.” Zuko remarked.</p><p>“What, not looking forward to spending some quality time with your best friend?” Katara asked. She saw Zuko smile and glance at her quickly.</p><p>“Sokka is my best friend.” He replied.</p><p>“You wound me.” Katara said and put a hand to her chest. Behind her dark lenses, she saw his eyes drift down for a second. He then returned his full attention to the road.</p><p>“So what did you need to get?” Katara questioned.</p><p>“Despite being down two people, I discovered that my beach chairs needed replacing or there won’t be enough to go around.” Zuko answered.</p><p>“Beach chairs? Can’t you just sit on the sand?” Katara quipped.</p><p>“And end up with an assful of sand? No thanks.” Zuko said and Katara snorted.</p><p>The island itself was small, so it didn’t take them long to reach a box of stores that passed for a shopping center. A grocery store with a name Katara did not recognize took up most of the back real estate, and the other shops were tiny, local places that mostly sold tourist stuff. </p><p>There was one store tucked in a back corner with reflective material covering the windows. In the sunshine, the windows flashed brilliantly, catching attention while seemingly discouraging it. There wasn’t a clear sign at the front and nothing to give away what it sold.</p><p>“What is that?” Katara asked as they pulled into a parking spot.</p><p>Zuko looked around til he found where she was pointing.</p><p>“That? It’s a sex shop.” He answered casually.</p><p>“A what?” Katara balked with humor.</p><p>“Porn videos and stuff. A few friends of mine dragged me in there after I turned eighteen.” Zuko said.</p><p>Katara stared openly at the store while Zuko got out of the car.</p><p>“I’m going in there.” She said. </p><p>Zuko shook his head.</p><p>“Knock yourself out.” He paused while Katara exited the car and he leaned against the door. “I’ll go get the chairs.”</p><p>“Aw come on!” She pleaded.</p><p>Zuko didn’t reply but he smiled as he shut the door.</p><p>“There’s nothing in there I could use.” He replied. </p><p>“Is that a challenge?” Katara asked.</p><p>“I’ll meet you back at the car in ten minutes.” Zuko said and he walked off. </p><p>Katara watched him, a slow smile spreading over her face.</p><p>After ten minutes, Katara walked back to the car swinging a black plastic bag. Zuko, who was shoving three chairs into the trunk of his car, only shook his head as he watched her approach. Despite her wanting him to ask, he stayed quiet for the drive to the beach house.</p><p>“Why don’t I get signal out here?” Katara complained, refreshing her music app for the fifth time. </p><p>“I keep telling you to switch plans.” Zuko said.</p><p>“Your plan doesn’t work in the Poles.” Katara countered.</p><p>“Fair.” He pulled off the paved road and the car started to jostle over the gravel drive up to the beach house.</p><p>Bored, Katara picked up his phone from the center console and held it out for him to unlock. Without looking, Zuko swiped a finger over the face and Katara went through his apps. While judging his music collection, Katara and Zuko got into a friendly argument. </p><p>By the time they pulled up to the house, she still hadn’t actually played anything.</p><p>“Your music library sucks.” Katara called out forcefully as Zuko left the car, shutting the door on her words. Smiling, she tossed his phone back into the center console and picked up her bag. </p><p>“Hey, help me take these to the pit.” Zuko said from the trunk.</p><p>“Excuse me? The pit?” Katara questioned. She slipped the bag over her wrist as she moved to the trunk. Zuko pulled out the last chair and shut the trunk.</p><p>“It’s a space under the house where we keep the beach stuff.” He explained.</p><p>“That sounds ominous.”</p><p>“Oh it definitely is. The lock’s broken so make sure not to move the doorstop.”</p><p>Katara picked up one beach chair as Zuko took one in each hand. She followed him toward the house, her sandals kicking sandy dirt up her legs as she walked. </p><p>The house was impressively large, and built from the same dry looking wood as every other beach house they passed on the way. But because this was the royal house, it sat further in the natural jungle and closer to the beach. </p><p>They had all been coming to the beach house since the end of the war. As an anniversary, they spent time together even if the rest of their lives were crazy busy. The residents of the area were used to them by now, and the fanfare had died down years ago. But now it was also harder to get together. </p><p>Sokka and Suki were held up in Kyoshi dealing with something vague. Toph was finding it more difficult to leave her school. Mai stopped showing up three years ago and as of this year, was no longer expected back. </p><p>Aang had pulled out a few months ago after the breakup. </p><p>For Katara, this wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. There had been plenty of incidents over the years at Ember Island that made her look forward to the few hours she got alone with Zuko.</p><p>“Spirits, that does look bad.” Katara announced. </p><p>The space under the porch was walled off to make sure no unwanted guest got under the house. It made sense to use it for storage, but it looked so out of place that it bordered on unnerving. </p><p>And contrary to the point, the door was propped open. </p><p>“I’ll go in first.” Zuko said.</p><p>“Yeah you do that.” Katara retorted.</p><p>“Watch your step.” He said as he jostled the chairs to fit through the door.</p><p>“There are steps?” Katara sputtered.</p><p>“Only like five.” Zuko replied.</p><p>Muttering to herself, Katara shifted the chair in her arms and felt the plastic bag slap against her thigh. The weight of it made her smile.</p><p>Not paying attention, her foot found the edge of the stairs and she panicked. Bolting back, her foot caught in the threshold of the doorway.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Yeah, my sandal just slipped.” Katara said.</p><p>“Be careful.” </p><p>Katara swung the chair back so that she could see the step in front of her. It hit the door just as she moved and the light went dark as the door slammed shut.</p><p>“I said be careful!” Zuko said.</p><p>“Oops.” Katara said softly as he ran up the steps.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked. After she nodded, Zuko shook the door handle and sighed.</p><p>“Alright, hand me my phone and I’ll call for help.” He said, holding out his hand.</p><p>“Your phone?”</p><p>“You have it right?”</p><p>Katara held the chair up in front of her face.</p><p>“Katara.” Zuko said.</p><p>“Oops.” Katara replied and Zuko let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>“Here, let’s put this away at least.” He said and gently took the chair from her hands.</p><p>Following him down, Katara was at least relieved that the pit felt cooler than outside. However, the lack of a breeze made the air heavy.</p><p>“Sokka will be here in a few hours.” Katara said.</p><p>Zuko unfolded the beach chair and moved over to the others that were stacked against the back wall. Sitting down, Katara placed her bag on the ground.</p><p>“Could we break the door down or something?” She asked as he put a chair down next to her.</p><p>“I’ve already burned down one beach house, I don’t need to do that again.” He said. To make her feel better, he smiled at her and winked, causing her to laugh lightly. </p><p>“I’m sorry Zuko.” She said.</p><p>“It’s okay. Accidents happen.” He replied and sat down.</p><p>“It’s hot though.” He added, wiping at his forehead. </p><p>That, of all things, made Katara tingle and she swallowed hard. She chewed on the inside of her lip, staring at Zuko until he turned to look back at her.</p><p>“What?” He asked.</p><p>“Do you remember last summer?” She asked. Zuko’s eyes widened and his face reddened. He sat up and pushed some of his long hair behind an ear.</p><p>“I mean…” He started and stared off into the room. </p><p>“Are we still calling that an accident?” Katara asked.</p><p>“Did you get us locked in here on purpose?” Zuko asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“No!” Katara sat up quickly, leaning toward him. She then relaxed and sat back, tugging on the pants of her shorts again. “But I’m not exactly complaining.” </p><p>“You don’t need to lock me in a room to talk to me.” Zuko said dryly. </p><p>Katara frowned and gripped the hem of her shorts, glaring down at her hands.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” She muttered.</p><p>“Then why bring it up?” He asked.</p><p>“Because I want to do it again!” Katara snapped, looking back up at him. Zuko looked shocked and she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“I mean, it’s a better time than last year.” She continued.</p><p>“Being locked in here is better?” Zuko retorted.</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes. “Better doesn’t necessarily mean ideal.” </p><p>“I thought we agreed it was a bad idea.” Zuko countered.</p><p>“Because I had a boyfriend then.” Katara stared back at him. “I don’t now.”</p><p>Zuko stood up and looked away, but she saw he was nervous. As she stood, he kept his face away from her, even as she took his hand. </p><p>“Zuko.” She said softly. Taking his hand in both of hers, Katara lifted it to her lips. “Don’t you want me?”</p><p>Kissing his fingertips, she watched as he shuddered.</p><p>“Zuko.” She whispered, kissing each finger in turn.</p><p>“What if you get back with him?” He asked.</p><p>Katara laughed, the sound low in her throat. </p><p>“That won’t be happening.” She said and licked the tips of his fingers quickly. His skin was warm and tasted a little like salt. </p><p>He groaned and Katara stepped in closer, placing his hand on her breast. She had dipped into the bathroom at the airport, taking off her bra and shoving it in her carry on. Zuko, somehow previously oblivious, now knew exactly what she had done.</p><p>“Look at me.” She demanded and Zuko turned. </p><p>“I told Sokka the time had changed. I wanted to be alone with you.” Katara said. Zuko was watching her mouth, but it took him a second to register what she had said.</p><p>“You did what?” He asked.</p><p>“I didn’t plan on getting trapped in a place without a bed, but I can make do.” She said. </p><p>Zuko gulped and Katara, keeping one hand on his, reached up with her other and grabbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“I want to finish what we started.” She said. She released the hand at her breast and pulled him down to her. Zuko’s arms went around her as he kissed her. He was hot, uncomfortably so, but Katara still pressed her body against him. Her skin felt tight in the heat and she strained against her own frame, wanting to get as close to Zuko as possible.</p><p>His hands slipped under her tank top, sliding up her sweat slicked back. When he moved up over her ribs, and finding her bra truly gone, he groaned, his lips still pressed against hers. </p><p>Katara’s tongue darted into his mouth and Zuko’s fingers pressed into her flesh. As they kissed, Zuko dragged his fingers down her back, keeping them pushed into her. She shivered and Zuko grabbed her, pulling her hips in toward him. </p><p>Pushing herself back, Katara promptly pulled off her shirt, dropping it on the dirt floor. Zuko stared down at her, stepping back to get a full view. His hands cupped her breasts, lifting them gently and letting them fall back into his grasp. Squeezing them, Zuko smiled.</p><p>“Spirits, you’ve got nice tits.” He said and Katara laughed. </p><p>“You said that last time.” She said.</p><p>“And I mean it just as much this time.” Zuko said before lowering his head to kiss her neck. Katara closed her eyes and lightly grabbed his wrists as he still had hold of her breasts. He kissed down the line of her neck and she sighed peacefully. </p><p>“Okay, that’s enough playing nice.” She said and grabbed his shoulder roughly, shoving him down to his knees.</p><p>“What?” Zuko asked, confused.</p><p>Katara raised an eyebrow as she unbuttoned her shorts. </p><p>“We only have a few hours before Sokka gets here.” She stated. </p><p>“Hours.” Zuko repeated.</p><p>With her shorts undone, Katara held Zuko’s chin, lifting his face up. </p><p>“You have a year’s worth of lost time to make up.” She said. Zuko started to laugh but Katara kept hold of his face.</p><p>“You can tell me no, but we’re not playing around.” Katara added.</p><p>Looking up at her, his gold eyes sharpened. As his hands gripped the top of her shorts, Katara let go of him. His gaze was charged as he began to slowly pull her shorts down.</p><p>“I don’t think you understand what you’re doing.” He said, his eyes falling to watch what he was doing.</p><p>“I think you’ll find I came prepared.” She replied evenly. He moved slowly and he didn’t look up at her, but Katara stood still. As her shorts came to rest around her ankles, she slipped out of her sandals and stepped free. </p><p>She knew Zuko well. After the flames of his youth, he had grown meticulous and patient. Restrained. He was the Fire Lord after all, and he couldn’t give in to his impulses. Yet last summer he had broken and in the darkness, bent over his desk, he had pushed his fingers inside of her and covered her mouth against her cries.</p><p>Katara could remember well the smell of his shampoo as his hair fell in front of her face, acting as a curtain to hide her pleading. </p><p>She had been goading him all night. Manipulating the water, she had caressed his legs and pulled him under. There were small moments during the day where she brushed against him, damp and only partially dressed. Deciding he had taken the good spot at dinner, Katara had sat in his lap.</p><p>For her, she had been frustrated. To say her relationship was going bad was an understatement. And Zuko had always been so receptive, had established a place where she felt cared for and respected. Plus, he was only growing more attractive as they got older. So Katara had teased him, wanting a reaction, wanting to be wanted.</p><p>Nothing happened. Zuko was stoic and dumped her off on top of Suki before sitting next to Sokka. He had ignored her, playing off her attempts for attention without being cruel.</p><p>So she was frustrated. That night, she paced the halls of the beach house, not wanting to go swimming alone but unsure of what else to do. And Zuko had grabbed her, pulling her into his office. </p><p>It was fast, as Zuko coaxed an orgasm from her while her pants were barely pulled down. He was silent, save for his heavy breathing in her ear. His erection was obvious, but he didn’t move to do anything about it. She begged for him, but he still ignored her. </p><p>When she laid sleepless in bed, the core of her hummed even if she laid perfectly still.</p><p>Katara wasn’t going to let him off so easily this time.</p><p>As Zuko reached off to pull off her underwear, she stopped him, putting a finger on his forehead.</p><p>“No hands.” She said.</p><p>“Pardon?” He asked, genuinely confused.</p><p>“You only used your hands last time, despite my very polite requests. So no hands this time.” She said. </p><p>Without a word, Zuko clasped his hands behind his back and shuffled forward. Taking the thin fabric between his teeth, he tugged on the front of her underwear. They moved haltingly, as Zuko awkwardly lowered himself. Bent over, still kneeling, he brought them down enough for Katara to step out.</p><p>There was no breeze in the storage area, so the air was still against her skin. But his breath curled hot and damp at her feet.</p><p>“Good boy.” She purred and Zuko sat up, still not looking at her.</p><p>Katara looked down at him, tucking hair behind her ear. He was patient, he could outwait her.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>Without a word, Katara turned and walked back to the beach chairs. They were adjustable and she clicked the top part down so she could lay on it. Climbing on, Katara reclined with her arms behind her head. </p><p>Looking over, Zuko was still kneeling, but watching her. </p><p>“What happened that night?” Katara asked.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t want to talk about it.” </p><p>“I changed my mind.”</p><p>Zuko’s gaze went from her face, down her body, to her feet. As his eyes swung back, she blinked lazily at him. </p><p>“You were being a pest.” He said finally.</p><p>“A pest?” Katara repeated with a laugh.</p><p>“I thought you were trying to give me a handjob at dinner.” Zuko said.</p><p>“I was simply trying to get comfortable on your lap.” </p><p>“You seemed plenty comfortable.”</p><p>“Are you comfortable right now Zuko?” Katara questioned.</p><p>“Not really.” He answered.</p><p>“Come here.” She said. Zuko got up and walked over. He knelt again, putting one hand on the other side of the chair as he leaned in to kiss her. Katara threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down. His hand moved over, lightly brushing over her stomach.</p><p>His fingers found her again, stroking the part of her that was still closed off. </p><p>“Tell me more about that night.” She said, pulling her face back. Zuko continued to stroke, slowly parting her and moving in deeper.</p><p>As Katara moaned in pleasure, she stretched her arms over Zuko’s shoulders. As they relaxed, she traced her own line up and down his spine. </p><p>“You put me in an impossible position.” Zuko said. Katara still smiled and closed her eyes. Zuko moved his hand, cupping her and slipping two fingers inside of her. </p><p>“I was informed that was a bad thing, yes.” She said.</p><p>“Is that why-”</p><p>“Shut up and keep going.” Katara interrupted. </p><p>“I can’t both shut up and keep talking.” Zuko remarked.</p><p>“Then put your mouth to better use.” She snapped.</p><p>She heard Zuko’s laugh as he moved to the end of the chair. Pulling on her legs, Katara felt her skin pull away from where the sweat stuck to the plastic. Zuko came over her, parting her legs and lowering his face.</p><p>The anticipation was like fear and Katara trembled slightly. His tongue parted her lips and every single nerve focused on it. The tip of his tongue was the other thing that existed for her and Katara felt how wet she got in response. He was still moving so slowly, so meticulously.</p><p>But he couldn’t wait her out. </p><p>Katara let him dictate the speed. He moved in long, slow strokes. Closing her eyes, she remembered the night that started this. How desperate he was, on forceful it made him. His desire had enraged him and Zuko had moved roughly that night. A bruise on her hip was what started the questions that ultimately led to the end of things.</p><p>For days after, she would idly brush over the bruise, feeling a heat build between her legs.</p><p>Now Zuko was restrained. He wasn’t uninterested - his grip tightened on her legs the longer he went on - but he was working her.</p><p>He forgot that she could be patient.</p><p>Pressure built and Katara’s thighs twitched. She could feel him smile and Katara called out as she came. When Zuko tried to back away, however, she tightened her legs around him.</p><p>“Keep going.” She said, her voice breathy.</p><p>His pause was his undoing.</p><p>He grabbed her more firmly, burying his face between her legs. His tongue moved more urgently, delving inside of her but also slavering over her clit. Katara came again as he tried to consume her, his breath more rapid and his mouth moving to take more of her. </p><p>Switching to pay more attention to her lips and the depth of her, Zuko relinquished one hand to keep a thumb over her clit. Katara’s back arched and Zuko squeezed her thigh to keep her in place.</p><p>“More.” Katara begged and Zuko pushed harder. Sitting up, Katara put her hands in his hair, grabbing on. </p><p>“Please, Zuko, more.” She panted. </p><p>Sweat and her cum made the inside of her thighs slick and she could feel his cheek slide across her skin. Thin lines of sweat crawled down her back and her shiver turned into a spasm as she came again.</p><p>Zuko finally broke free and rushed upward, kissing her with urgency. Katara could taste herself and sweat. The fabric of his shirt rubbed against her nipples and it was enough to break a cry out of her. Grabbing her about the waist, Zuko pulled her forward off the chair. As he sat back, she straddled him, her hands still in his hair. </p><p>Feeling him hard under her, Katara pressed her hips into him and Zuko gasped. Both of them panting, Katara tugged on his shirt and Zuko removed it. When she kissed him again, his chest was just as slick and Katara slid against him. </p><p>It drove her mad. Being this hot and feeling as if they had already been at each other for hours, Katara almost believed she had once again been denied a release. But there he was, Zuko’s cock firm against her. </p><p>As Zuko unbuttoned his pants, Katara tugged both them and his boxers down just enough to expose him. Without any further preamble, Katara grabbed the shaft and pushed the head inside of her. Zuko gasped again, grabbing at her just as Katara lowered herself on him. Rocking against him, Katara kept her movements short and fast. She wanted to feel him rub inside of her, pushing deep and straining. </p><p>The dirt under her knees dug into her skin, but Katara could barely feel it. She could feel their heat, their damp skin, and the length of him. </p><p>Pulling on his hair, Katara urged his head back. As she kissed him, she moaned. Zuko was everything she had imagined. His body was lithe and firm. He held her securely and despite the lack of support, he didn’t even twitch as he sat up. </p><p>He had been strong as he pushed her down, one hand moving to grab her mouth and keep her quiet. His other had yanked her pants down before pushing through her legs. Her hands, splayed against the top of the desk, had tried to find something to hold. </p><p>As that night flashed in her mind, Katara’s grip on his hair tightened. He had controlled her, demanding an orgasm from her before a cohesive thought could form. </p><p>His strength and composure now showed he still had the upper hand.</p><p>Lifting herself completely off of him, Katara watched with glee as frustration flashed over Zuko’s face. </p><p>“What is it?” He asked, his voice thick.</p><p>“Get undressed.” Katara said and smiled as she stood up. She turned, walking back over to the chair, and heard him hastily pull off his pants. As Katara picked up the bag, Zuko came up behind her and started to kiss her neck again. His hands roved over her, but she shimmied before he could finger her. </p><p>“What do you have there?” He asked, putting his chin on her shoulder.</p><p>“Payback.” Katara replied. Turning, Katara kissed his cheek before she faced him, pointing off to the side of the room.</p><p>“Face the boxes and put your hands on top.” She said.</p><p>Zuko looked at her but, with no forthcoming explanation, walked to where she pointed. A stack of boxes stood against a wall and Zuko rested his hands on top. Pulling out a few objects, Katara got ready. At the sound of a cap opening, Zuko’s head rose. </p><p>“Now,” Katara started as she walked over to him. “Do you remember years ago, when we first started drinking on the beach?” </p><p>“Yes?” Zuko started to turn and Katara put a hand on his back.</p><p>“No peeking.” She said. When he turned back, she patted his backside.</p><p>“Do you remember the one night you stayed up with Toph and talked about sex?” Katara asked.</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“I walked around the beach house at night a lot.” Katara interjected. “Now, what was the thing that Toph mentioned that made you so curious?”</p><p>“Katara.” He said, sounding scared but his breathing said differently. </p><p>Rubbing more of the lube over the strap-on, Katara rubbed the tip under the curve of his ass. She heard his nails rack across the cardboard and she couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“What do you think, Zuko?” She asked. </p><p>“That’s. I’ve never. Katara.” Zuko sputtered and Katara kept rubbing the tip of the strap-on against him. </p><p>“The lady at the shop said this one was good for beginners.” She said. “Are you ready for your lesson, Fire Lord?”</p><p>“Spirits, <em>yes</em>.” Zuko said emphatically. </p><p>And here was what ensnared Katara. It wasn’t just the ferocity that simmered just under the surface, it was his particular desires that got her. </p><p>“Now I’m going to be nice,” Katara said lazily. “And let you make noise.”</p><p>“Katara.” He said, his tone bordering on pleading. </p><p>“You can thank me, Fire Lord.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Katara pushed the tip up and as it entered him Zuko gasped, his fingers still looking to grab something, anything.  Finally grabbing the edges of the box, Katara smiled as she heard the crush of cardboard. </p><p>“Should I keep going?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes, Katara, please.” He said. </p><p>“What an eager boy.” She cooed, resting a hand on his hip while the other still gripped the shaft of the strap-on. Slowly moving it in deeper, Zuko’s breathing became ragged.</p><p>“Good boy.” She murmured. “Make sure to take all of it.”</p><p>When the length of it made it inside of him, Zuko stilled. No longer guiding the strap-on, Katara took her free hand and grabbed the shaft of his cock. He was hard as a rock. Katara stroked him for a moment, letting him get used to the strap-on inside of him. </p><p>“Okay.” He said in a breath.</p><p>“Okay? Well, look at you. Such a diligent student.” Katara said. “You just want to please me, don’t you Zuko?” </p><p>“Yes.” He said, still breathy. </p><p>“Mmm, you are <em>so</em> good to me.” She said. Putting both hands on his hips, Katara pulled back. Zuko gasped and he bent over the boxes. Only moving a few inches, Katara then slowly pushed back into him. It was a slow rhythm, moving back and forth while Zuko’s breathing became hitched and shallow. </p><p>He didn’t move though, didn’t try to force himself back onto the strap-on. The muscles in his back twitched, and Katara traced lightly over it. </p><p>When his knees started to buckle, Katara still moved slowly. As Zuko started to make more strangled noises, her strokes were still languid. After he pressed his forehead against the box, Katara only smiled. </p><p>Zuko was patient because he had something to control. But now, Katara was chipping away at his resolve.</p><p>Toph’s accusation had planted the seed.</p><p>“Every single woman you know pegs.” Toph had stated.</p><p>“Unfortunately, not every one.” Zuko had muttered. Toph had broken into laughter, slapping his back and nearly knocking him off the porch. </p><p>“Is it good, getting what you want?” Katara asked. Zuko attempted to nod, but forced out a sound of agreement. </p><p>“You’re behaving so well.” Katara went on. “I think you deserve to be rewarded.” </p><p>Water based lube and a flick of bending allowed Katara to make sure she’d have an easy time. Bending over his back, Katara once again grabbed Zuko’s cock firmly. At first, she kept up her slow pace, stroking the length of him as her hips moved. But as Zuko’s breathing quickened, so did she. </p><p>Grabbing the box, arching against her, Zuko made noises more fitting of a beast than a man. He whimpered whenever Katara would pause. But as Katara watched him shudder harder and harder, she kept moving. </p><p>“Will you cum for me?” Katara asked and kissed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Yes.” He whispered. </p><p>“I want you to cum hard now, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Katara, anything.”</p><p>“Let’s get you there.”</p><p>Tossing away any pretense or decorum, Katara could only pound into him. Zuko grabbed her hand around his cock, moving her faster. There was the sound of her hips hitting him and of their breathing. And as Zuko pulsed in her hand, Katara pushed deeper into him.</p><p>He cried out as he came and he sagged against the boxes. Katara kissed between his shoulder blades as she slowly pulled out of him. </p><p>“Oh Zuko you did so well.” She said. “You took every inch.”</p><p>Zuko could only pant, though he shuddered when Katara pulled all the way out. </p><p>“Thank you.” He murmured.</p><p>“Zuko, darling, we’re not done.” Katara said. “We’ve still got plenty of time before we’re rescued.”</p><p>And Zuko moaned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>